izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pechka
The only thing scarier than a Russian or a Belarusian is someone who's 50% of both. Past She was originally a poor girl named Hölli. Shesomehow managed to endure the extreme weather of Russia while living in a cardboard box full of blankets. She often times stole vodka and bread for sustinance. One day, she was feeling even more adventurous than usual. While climbing on a large rock formation, she slipped and fell and hit her head. She was found by an old man who lived nearby. When she woke up, she forgot who she was and what had happened. She went nameless for three weeks. The old man decided that she needed a name. Hölli's determination was quite fiery, and all hardships and challenges just seemed to pour vodka on her fire, so he named her "Pechka of Undying Flames", though she usually just goes by "Pechka". She got her memory back after a couple of months, but she wanted to keep the name Pechka to give thanks to the man who saved her and to show him that she would never forget that heplayed a huge part in her life. Personality Pechka is competitive and refuses to lose. If she loses, she always demands a rematch and will physically fight the person if they say no. With every loss, she only becomes more determined to accomplish her goal, no matter what it is. She also has a very fiery temper, another reason she was was given her name. When upset, she rants about everything for usually an hour. If this doesn't help, she just beats up anyone who's near her. Everything about her is quite scary to most, especially if you're the shy, quiet type. When in a good mood, though, she can usually be found making jokes about Latvians and occasionally about Americans and Japanese people, or cooking. Appearance Pechka has shoulder length platinum-blond hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. She wears a dress of rags—even though she has enough money to buy something "normal" according to other peoples' standards—to represent the hardships she's been through, the battles she won, and that even poor young children may have something great hidden in their future. She doesn't wear shoes because she never had had enough to buy any, so she also goes barefoot to represent her hard past and all the things she accomplished. She also wears a pale blue bow in her hair that the man had given her. Trivia *Her favorite song is "Change" by Taylor Swift. *Her birthday is October 31 to represent how scary she can be. *When angered, the only three who can calm her down are Katyusha, Emil, and Demitri. *She fluently speaks Belarusian, Ukrainian, Russian, Estonian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Polish, Hungarian, Norwegian, Romanian, German and English. *She is very stupid when it comes to science, but excells in math. (Sorta) *she learned the hard way that hacking into an Estonian air force base isn't a good idea. *She commited many crimes in Romania, so she will most likely get shot. *Her favorite country so far is Switzerand, as they are the top gun producer in the world. *She finds Liechtenstein a ittle bit too "Switzerland-y" to be its own country. *She loves travelling. *She wants to learn Icelandic, but she somehow finds it too difficult to learn. (More about her coming soon...)